Along with continuous development of science and technology, advanced technologies are continuously applied to daily life of people, and improving quality of life. For example, domestic water usages are not limited to tap water. Instead, tap water can be treated by a water purifier to obtain a different water quality. In related arts, when a user needs to obtain water of a different quality from a water purifier, the user manually selects a water output type. In other words, the water purifier does not automatically output water of a certain water quality corresponding to a water container or to a content in the container. This manual selection wastes time and reduces efficiency of the water purifier usage.